Episodio 1: Chrysalis
|image= |place=Blackwell Academy; Prescott Dormitory; Price Household |objective=Stop the girl's murder in the bathroom, Get Warren's flash drive, Meet Warren in the parking lot Find tools to fix Max's Camera |director=Raoul Barbet, Michel Koch |writer=Jean-Luc Cano, Christian Divine |nowalk= }} "Chrysalis" è il primo episodio della serie Life Is Strange. L'episodio è stato rilasciato il 29 gennaio 2015 per , il 30 gennaio per ed il 3 febbraio per . PlayStation Store Update - Feb 3, 2015 Dal 21 luglio 2016, il primo episodio è disponibile gratuitamente su ogni piattaforma. Trama In seguito ad un incubo in cui si è ritrovata nel bel mezzo di una violenta tempesta, Max Caulfield, studentessa della Blackwell Academy e aspirante "Eroe di Tutti i Giorni", scopre di avere il potere di Riavvolgere il tempo. Sommario Max si risveglia nel mezzo di una tempesta ad Arcadia Bay senza ricordare come sia giunta in quel luogo. Dopo aver individuato un faro nelle vicinanze, si incammina verso di esso. Sulla cima della collina scopre la causa della tempesta: Un tornado si è scatenato nella baia e si sta dirigendo verso la cittadina. Il tornado scaglia una barca in aria ed essa urta il faro, distuggendone la cima. Tale cima sembra colpire Max, quando ad un tratto si risveglia in classe durante una lezione tenuta dal suo insegnante, Mark Jefferson. Cercando di risistemarsi, osserva come Taylor lanci una pallina di carta a Kate Marsh, sente cadere la matita di Stella dal suo banco e vede vibrare il cellulare di Victoria Chase. Il Sig. Jefferson chiede alla classe chi sia il fotografo che ha catturato la "condizione umana in bianco e nero" e Victoria risponde, correttamente, Diane Arbus. Distratta dal suo sogno, Max si fa un selfie con la sua Polaroid, attirando l'attenzione del Sig. Jefferson. Egli spiega che la generazione di Max non è la prima a farsi autoritratti con una macchina fotografica, e le chiede chi sia stato il primo a catturare l'espressione umana. Max, non essendo sicura della risposta, non risponde. Jefferson, frustrato, pone la domanda all'intera classe. Victoria risponde dicendo che è Louis Daguerre, il pittore Francese che inventò la Dagherrotipia. Rivolgendosi a Max, Victoria si prende gioco di lei, dicendo che era "ufficialmente bloccata in tempi antichi". Jefferson continua la sua lezione per qualche minuto prima che suoni la campanella. Una volta che la classe si è svuotata, ricorda a tutti che la scadenza per il Contest degli Eroi di Tutti i Giorni era ormai prossima. Prima di rivolgersi a Jefferson, Max parla alla sua amica, Kate. Max si scusa per la sua "risposta poco convincente" alla domanda di Jefferson. Kate le fa osservare che a non tutti piace stare sotto i riflettori, a differenza di Victoria. Kate rassicura Max dicendole che non ha nulla da preoccuparsi riguardo Victoria, per quanto il suo talento sia preoccupante. Max si rivolge al Sig. Jefferson, sperando di parlare con lui. Irritata, Victoria prova ad allontanarla, ma Jefferson interviene, non volendo far andare Max prima che avessero avuto modo di parlare. Ma spiega che non aveva ancora avuto tempo di presentare la sua foto a causa di altri impegni scolastici. Il Sig. Jefferson ricorda a Max di avere talento e che non dovrebbe aspettare troppo a lungo a consegnarla. Successivamente Max esce dall'aula e indossa gli auricolari. Poi si dirige verso il bagno delle ragazze. Sollevata dal fatto che il bagno sia vuoto, si sciacqua il viso e pensa alla foto che aveva intenzione di presentare per il Contest. Demoralizzata, strappa la fotografia e la butta via. Qualche attimo dopo nota una Farfalla Blu. Cogliendo l'occasione, la segue nell'angolo alla fine del bagno e le scatta una foto prima che voli via. Nathan Prescott entra nel bagno delle ragazze, parlando tra sé. Subito dopo viene seguito da una ragazza con i capelli blu, che controlla siano soli. La ragazza chiede soldi a Nathan per della droga, dal momento che è figlio della Famiglia Prescott, la più ricca di Arcadia Bay. Poi lo spinge lontano, minacciando di dire ai sui genitori del suo coinvolgimento nello spaccio per ottenere i soldi. Nathan chiede di lasciare la sua famiglia fuori dalla questione, ma la ragazza lo ignora chiamandolo "ragazzina". Infuriato dalla sua sfrontatezza, Nathan le urla che "nessuno può dirgli ciò che deve fare" ed estrae una pistola dalla sua giacca. Forza la ragazza contro il muro, ignorando il suo avvertimento secondo cui sarebbe stato in guai ben peggiori se qualcuno fosse venuto a conoscenza della sua pistola. Nathan la schernisce dicendole che a nessuno sarebbe mancato il suo "culo da punk" se le avesse sparato. La ragazza allontana Nathan e accidentalmente parte un colpo, che la ferisce gravemente. Max esce allo scoperto ed allunga il suo braccio come se volesse fermare il proiettile. Senza rendersene conto, manipola il tempo, riavvolgendolo fino al momento in cui ritorna in aula durante la lezione del Sig. Jefferson, pochi attimi prima della sua conclusione. Gli eventi della fine della lezione - la spiegazione di Jefferson, il tormento di Taylor nei confronti di Kate, la matita di Stella che cade - si ripetono, ma questa volta Max rompe la sua macchina fotografica quando sente il cellulare di Victoria vibrare nuovamente. Per sondare il terreno, Max allunga di nuovo la sua mano ed osserva il tempo riavvolgersi fino a poco prima che facesse urtare la macchina contro il tavolo. Sorpresa del fatto che avesse funzionato una seconda volta, si fa un altro selfie per vedere se il Sig. Jefferson si sarebbe comportato allo stesso modo di nuovo. Effettivamente la sua reazione e la conseguente domanda è la stessa, ma Max, essendo a conoscenza della ragazza in bagno, gli chiede se sarebbe potuta uscire per andare in bagno. Jefferson la stuzzica ritenendo che la sua sia solo una scappatoia per evitare di rispondere e le dice che avrebbero parlato alla fine della lezione. Timorata del fatto che fermarsi dopo la fine della lezione avrebbe significato la morte della ragazza, Max riavvolge nuovamente il tempo e fornisce al Sig. Jefferson la risposta che si aspettava. Victoria si arrabbia con Max e Jefferson finisce la sua lezione. In seguito alla loro conversazione, Max si dirige nei bagni per salvare la ragazza. Ripercorre i suoi passi nel bagno ed attende che gli eventi si susseguiscano giusto fino a poco prima del tragico epilogo. Per evitare ciò trova un martello sotto un carrello delle pulizie lasciato in bagno da Samuel e lo usa per far scattare l'allarme. Nathan Prescott si distrae abbastanza da permettere alla ragazza di scappare, proprio come farà Nathan immediatamente dopo. Max esce dal bagno e viene messa all'angolo da David Madsen, che la accusa di illecito e cattiva condotta. Tuttavia, il Preside Ray Wells congeda Madsen e si aspetta di risolvere la questione di persona con Max. A discrezione delle scelte del giocatore, Max nasconderà la verità o racconterà a Wells cosa ha visto in bagno. Dopo la conversazione si dirige fuori, dove interagisce con la maggior parte dell'Accademia Blackwell e viene a conoscenza di una ragazza scomparsa, Rachel Amber, di cui aveva visto poco prima i poster affissi nei corridoi della scuola. Riceve poi un messaggio da Warren Graham, uno dei suoi amici, che chiede di poter riavere la sua chiavetta USB. Dirigendosi verso il Dormitorio Prescott, Max viene bloccata all'ingresso del Dormitorio Femminile da Victoria Chase e le sue amiche, Taylor e Courtney. Victoria deride il comportamento tenuto da Max di fronte al Sig. Jefferson, il quale lei crede apprezzi lo stile da "porcheria hipster di una trovatella" di Max. Scattando di fretta una foto a Max con il suo cellulare, Victoria le promette di diffonderla sui "social media" e le dice di andarsene. "go fuck your selfie" ndr. Arrabbiata, Max architetta un piano per far spostare Victoria dalle scale. Dopo aver manomesso il manico di un barattolo di vernice che il bidello, Samuel, stava utilizzando, Max fa saltare anche l'impianto di irrigazione. Victoria e le sue amiche evitano il getto degli irrigatori, ma Victoria viene sporcata dalla vernice che cade dal barattolo manomesso appeso su un'impalcatura. Quando Courtney e Taylor vanno a prendere degli asciugamani per pulire i vestiti di Victoria dalla vernice, Max si avvicina a lei. Il giocatore può decidere di prendersi gioco di Victoria o confortarla. In seguito, entra nel Dormitorio delle Ragazze e si dirige verso la sua stanza. Appena entrata trova una nota di Dana Ward, che dice di aver preso la chiavetta di Warren per guardare dei film. Uscendo dalla sua stanza, Max decide di andare nella stanza di Dana dal momento che Juliet Watson esce dalla camera di Dana e la chiude dentro. Max decide di investigare a riguardo e, a seconda di riuscire ad indovinare o meno il cognome di Juliet, lei le spiegherà che ha chiuso Dana nella sua stanza perché Victoria Chase le ha detto che aveva fatto del sexting con il suo fidanzato, Zachary. Sospettosa, Max entra nella camera di Victoria per procurarsi delle prove. Dopo aver trovato una e-mail contenente la verità riguardo Zachary, esce dalla stanza e la mostra a Juliet. Imbarazzata, Juliet si scusa con Dana per il suo comportamento, prima di andare a discutere con Zachary della bugia. Entrando nella stanza di Dana, Max prende la chiavetta dalla scrivania. Inoltre, potrebbe scoprire un test di gravidanza che porterà Dana a confessare di essere stata incinta in un primo momento, ma di aver abortito in seguito. Uscita dal Dormitorio delle Ragazze, Max si dirige verso il parcheggio. Prima di arrivare, scopre che David Madsen sta tormentando la sua amica Kate Marsh. Il giocatore può scegliere di intervenire o scattare una foto del comportamento di David nei confronti di Kate. Si incontra con Warren nel parcheggio e gli restituisce la chiavetta. Quando lui nota che qualcosa la stava preoccupando, Max è tentata di spiegargli la sua abilità di viaggiare nel tempo. Tuttavia viene interrotta dall'arrivo di Nathan Prescott, che le chiede cosa abbia detto al Preside Wells. Max rifiuta di farsi intimidire da Nathan e minaccia di chiamare la polizia. Warren è tentato di farsi avanti per difendere Max, ma viene buttato a terra da una testata di Nathan. Nathan attacca Max, ma lei inizia a quando graffiargli il volto, costringendolo a lasciarla andare. Giusto il tempo di riprendersi ed ecco che un truck le si para davanti. Max riconosce quindi nella ragazza del bagno la sua amica di infanzia, Chloe. Warren si scaglia su Nathan, ma si ritrova ad essere sommerso dai colpi del rivale. Il suo pretesto però permette a Max di poter salire sul truck di Chloe e scappare, mentre David Madsen interviene impedendo che Nathan possa continuare ad infierire su Warren. Chloe e Max si incamminano verso la casa di Chloe. Durante il tragitto, Max si accorge che la sua fotocamera si è rotta, probabilmente durante la collutazione con Nathan. Chloe le offre gli strumenti del patrigno per ripararla. Alla Price Household Chloe e Max si riprendono dagli ultimi avvenimenti. Max, cercando un CD, inavvertitamente scopre che Rachel Amber era un'amica di Chloe. Chloe le spiega che lei e Rachel sono diventate amiche dopo il trasferimento della famiglia di Max a Seattle e la morte di suo padre, un periodo in cui lei si sentiva "abbandonata". Avevano pianificato di lasciare Arcadia Bay per stanziarsi a Los Angeles non appena avessero avuto abbastanza soldi, ma Rachel è scomparsa circa sei mesi prima. Chloe crede che la scomparsa della sua amica sia una cosa seria, ma i genitori della ragazza non erano dello stesso parere, perciò Chloe crede che siano in qualche modo "coinvolti" nella faccenda. Dopo la loro conversazione, Max lascia Chloe da sola mentre cerca in casa gli strumenti di cui necessita. Entrando nel seminterrato scopre che David Madsen, il patrino di Chloe, detiene dei file di studenti della Blackwell Academy. Una volta tornata in camera, prova a sistemare la sua fotocamera, ma è costretta a doverci rinunciare. Chloe, riconoscendo tra le foto che Max aveva scattato in precedenza quella fatta in bagno, si rende conto che era stata Max a salvarle la vita. Max ammette la cosa, anche se con riluttanza. Entusiasta per la scoperta, Chloe decide di celebrare il loro ritrovo donandole la macchina fotografica di suo padre e rendendo la foto della Farfalla Blu un "token". Chloe accende la radio ed inizia a danzare intorno al letto, mentre Max può così scattare una foto alla sua amica prima dell'arrivo di David Madsen. Chloe sollecita Max a nascondersi mentre lei blocca la porta, impedendo a David di entrare. Il confronto tra Max, Chloe e David dipende dal fatto che il giocatore decida di nascondersi o meno e di incolpare Chloe per la droga che ha comprato o prendersene la colpa. Dopo il litigio con David, Chloe e Max si dirigono al faro. Lì senza troppo entusiasmo Chloe rivela di essere in debito con qualcuno per aver provato ad ottenere i soldi per lei e Rachel per poter andare via. Inoltre, è stata tossicodipendente e presumibilmente filmata da Nathan durante un tentativo di raggirarlo per ottenere del denaro in un bar. Max le dice che ora devono stare attente per ciò che sanno di Nathan. Preoccupata, Chloe confida a Max che le manca Rachel Amber e che spera che insieme possano riuscire a trovarla. Qui Max sperimenta un'altro frammento di ciò che lei crede sia una "visione" della cittadina distrutta da un tornado. Perduta in una tempesta, segue la sagoma di un cervo fino alla fine del sentiero. In cima alla collina trova un giornale che riporta che la tempesta avverrà l'11 Ottobre 2013, solamente quattro giorni dopo. Viene risvegliata dalla visione da Chloe e tenta freneticamente di spiegarle cosa ha visto. Chloe inizialmente è titubante nel crederle, pensando che l'amica sia sotto effetto di droghe o stesse blaterando. Tuttavia, non appena inizia a nevicare, una Chloe confusa - che ascolta l'osservazione di Max di come la neve a metà Ottobre sia conseguenza del surriscaldamento globale - chiede a Max di spiegarle la storia "fin dall'inizio". Mentre il giorno giunge al termine, Victoria, Warren, Nathan, il Preside Wells ed il Sig. Jefferson si ritrovano ad osservare esterrefatti la neve, mentre Kate Marsh piange da sola nella sua stanza. L'episodio di conclude con una foto ravvicinata di una cartella rossa con il nome di Rachel Amber su di essa. Personaggi *Max Caulfield *Victoria Chase *Kate Marsh *Nathan Prescott *Chloe Price *David Madsen *Mark Jefferson *Preside Wells *Warren Graham *Michelle Grant *Juliet Watson *Dana Ward *Taylor Christensen *Logan Robertson *Brooke Scott *Stella Hill *Luke Parker *Hayden Jones *Justin Williams *Trevor Yard *Alyssa Anderson *Courtney Wagner *Evan Harris *Daniel DaCosta *Zachary Riggins *Samuel Taylor *Rachel Amber (Menzionata) *William Price (Menzionato) *Joyce Price (Menzionata) *Ryan Caulfield (Menzionato) *Vanessa Caulfield (Menzionata) *Kristen (Menzionata) *Fernando (Menzionato) *Bongo (Gatto dei Price) (Menzionato) Decisioni durante il Gioco Scelte importanti ;Preside Wells *Hai denunciato Nathan - 63% *Hai nascosto la verità - 37% ;Vestito di Victoria *Hai preso in giro Victoria - 26% *Hai consolato Victoria - 74% ;David e Kate *Hai fatto una foto di David che importuna Kate - 16% *Sei intervenuta per aiutare Kate - 84% ;L'erba di Chloe *Ti sei presa la colpa per Chloe - 28% *Hai dato la colpa a Chloe - 1% *Sei rimasta nascosta - 36% *Sei uscita allo scoperto per intervenire - 35% Scelte minori ;Daniel *Ti sei fatta fare un ritratto da Daniel - 41% *Non ti sei fatta fare un ritratto da Daniel - 59% ;Professoressa Grant *Hai firmato la petizione della professoressa Grant - 43% *Non hai firmato la petizione della professoressa Grant - 57% ;Alyssa *Hai aiutato Alyssa - 79% *Non hai aiutato Alyssa - 21% ;Lavagna di Kate *Hai cancellato gli insulti sulla lavagna di Kate - 44% *Non hai cancellato gli insulti sulla lavagna di Kate - 56% ;Lisa la pianta *Hai annaffiato la pianta - 68% *Non hai annaffiato la pianta - 32% ;Test di gravidanza di Dana *Hai toccato il test di gravidanza di Dana - 2% *Non hai toccato il test di gravidanza di Dana - 98% ;Foto di Victoria *Hai "riorganizzato" le foto di Victoria - 21% *Non hai toccato le foto di Victoria - 79% ;Camper sporco *Hai scritto sul camper sporco - 20% *Non hai scritto sul camper sporco - 80% ;L'uccello *Hai salvato l'uccello - 42% *Hai lasciato morire l'uccello - 58% ;La palla di neve di Chloe *Hai rotto la palla di neve di Chloe - 11% *Non hai rotto la palla di neve di Chloe - 89% ;La ficcanaso *Hai lasciato tracce nel garage di David - 18% *Non hai lasciato tracce - 82% ;Le cartelle di David *Hai letto le cartelle di David - 62% *Non hai letto le cartelle di David - 38% Morti *Chloe Price (Prima di tornare indietro nel tempo) - Chloe viene uccisa da Nathan Prescott. Max torna indietro nel tempo per far suonare l'allarme antincendio, che interrompe il conflitto tra Chloe e Nathan. *Uccellino (Stabilita dal giocatore) - Un uccellino blu vola contro la finestra nella camera da letto di Joyce e David e muore sul colpo. Tocca a Max tornare indietro nel tempo e aprire la finestra prima che l'uccellino la colpisca. Musica in primo piano Riferimenti ad altre opere *Nel suo diario Max menziona di leggere di e di aver preso in prestito di da Kate Marsh. *La chiavetta di Warren contiene i download illegali dell' ed i film , , , e . *Quando la Sig.ra Grant afferma che Blackwell "sia tornata nel 1984", fa riferimento al romanzo di . Scritto nel 1949, Nineteen Eighty-Four parla di una sorveglianza governativa onnipresente nel super stato dell'"Oceania". *Quando Max si avvicina al televisore nella stanza di Victoria, fa un riferimento al film ottenuto con tecnologia CGI Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, ''del 2011. Il film è stato diretto dal creatore di Final Fantasy Hironobu Sakaguchi e prodotto da . *A casa di Chloe, Max si paragona ad una in carne ed ossa. Il titolo di cui Lara è protagonista, '' , è stato sviluppato da e pubblicato da . *Nel Dormitorio Prescott c'è una lavagna con scritto " " accanto alla camera numero #217. "Redrum" e #217 sono riferimenti al numero originale della camera del romanzo di . "The management of the Timberline hotel (in real life) had requested Kubrick change the room number for the film because they figured guests staying at the hotel would never want to rent out the room after seeing the film." --- source *I glifi presenti sulla facciata dell'edificio vicino al faro sono riferimenti ai ventitre membri di La Horde du Contrevent di Alain Damasio, co-fondatore di DONTNOD Entertainment.Glyph on the lighthouse *La targa di Chloe, "TWN PKS" è un riferimento alla serie tv del 1990, creato da e . *La targa di Warren, "THXFLS", è un riferimento alla serie The X-Files. Inoltre, accant al faro, Max può trovare una roccia con il messaggio " " scritto con lo spray. *Il simbolo spesso correlato agli ed a è l'Occhio della Provvidenza. Nella Mitologia Egiziana, era l'occhio di . L'Occhio della Provvidenza può essere visto in varie zone del campus della Blackwell Academy (Bagno delle ragazze, Dormitorio Prescott, ingresso principale del parcheggio) *La risposta di Max al messaggio di Warren, "kek" è una variante di " " (laugh out loud) utilizzata nel gioco online .Top Definition: "Kek literally translates to lol on World of Warcraft. When someone from the Horde side types lol in /say, members of the alliance side see kek instead. Not specific to Orcs." *Nel caso in cui il giocatore decida di confortare Victoria invece di prendersene gioco, Warren suggerisce a Max di iniziare una campagna su con la foto di Victoria ricoperta di vernice. *Quando Max scopre il cane di Frank, fa un riferimento a , un cane affetto da rabbia e personaggio principale dell'omonimo romanzo di Stephen King. *Quando Max osserva un poster di Arcadia Bay a casa di Chloe, cita il romanziere americano ed una delle sue opere, . Trivia *"Chrysalis" si è piazzato alla posizione #5 delle vendite del Playstation Store a Febbraio 2015. * si riferisce ad una metamorfosi subita dalle farfalle. *Famosi fotografi menzionati in "Chrysalis" sono: * * * * and the * . * and his book The Decisive Moment * * * to whom Victoria is compared by Max * and his famous photograph, " ". * the texture for the books has one with "Doisneau" written on the spine, Max doesn't actually note that on the classroom, but does so in her room * * . * * * *Il prologo di "Chrysalis" ricorda, seppur marginalmente, l'esordio di Alan Wake. Nei loro sogni, sia Max Caufield che Alan Wake credono che un punto di salvezza sia un faro visto in lontantanza. *Il 6 Maggio 2015, l'account ufficiale twitter di Life Is Strange ha annunciato che sono stati fatti aggiornamenti per e per Episodio 1, Episodio 2 e Episodio 3. Obiettivi I seguenti sono dodici obiettivi che il giocatore può ottenere su Steam, PlayStation o Xbox. Gallery Accoglienza Notes